A power divider is a basic component of a microwave circuit because it has the function of separating and combining signals, so it is commonly applied in antenna arrays, balanced circuit mixers and phase shifters. At present, the Wilson power divider first proposed by E. Wilkinson in 1960 is a commonly used power divider. However, the length of the conventional Wilkinson power divider is designed to be a quarter of the operating frequency, occupying a large printed circuit board (PCB) area. Moreover, while the conventional Wilkinson power divider has a wide operating bandwidth, it lacks a harmonic suppression function. In order to suppress the certain harmonics, an external filter is required, which greatly increases the cost.